diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Patch 1.01 (Diablo II)
Changes Major bugs *Fixed a bug that prevented you from getting credit for killing a quest boss, if you died before it did -- perhaps, by killing it with a poisoned weapon. *Fixed a bug that could crash the game during the countdown after completing the final quest in Act IV, if the player used Waypoints to return to the earlier Acts. *Fixed a hang bug that could occur if picking up gold while fleeing from a Gargantuan Beast (Act I). *Fixed a crash bug that very rarely occurred when a Sorceress cast the Meteor spell. *Fixed the "black screen" crash that could occur if one pressed 'Alt-tab' during a cinematic. *A Multiplayer Install running DirectDraw will no longer crash when one cancels the Cinematic selection menu. *Fixed a bug that prevented two quest rewards from scaling up properly for and difficulty. *Sand Leaper corpses no longer prevent players from moving through a tight pass in the Act II desert. *Wounded Act II spiders no longer greatly reduce the frame rate. *Lower-titled characters may now join Open games created by higher-titled characters (those who have completed the game in , Nightmare, or Hell difficulty). *Fixed a bug that prevented some complete Item Sets from having their full bonus. *Fixed a bug in Open Battle.net games that allowed a second player to create another game with the same name as an already existing game. No one could join the second one. *Fixed a bug in TCP/IP games when a Town Portal was smothered in piles of gold, it could cause a player entering from the other end of the Portal to be disconnected from the Host. *Fixed a bug that prevented interacting with the Stash, NPCs, or Waypoints if the player clicked on the Stash, then pressed 'H' before arriving at the Stash, and finally pressed 'H' again after arriving at the Stash. Minor bugs *Removed an unused gossip from Ormus (Act III). *Fixed a bug where if the 'Space bar' were assigned to another function, it would erroneously continue to close the Message Log, Quest Log, and Waypoint menu. *Fixed a bug that occasionally allowed some monsters to enter the Act II town of Lut Gholein. Improvements *Improved the stability of the servers and the behavior of clients when a server malfunctions. *Changed the amount of gold dropped by a player who is killed by another player (PKed) to equal the amount that would normally be lost "to the void" as a death penalty when killed by a monster. *Updated the ReadMe.htm to document the PK gold-drop penalty. *Changed the text color for Blizzard Representatives in Diablo II chat rooms to yellow. *Australian users connect to the USWest Realm instead of the Asia Realm. *Fixed a crash bug that occurred upon entering the red Portal to the Canyon of the Magi, if a player had completed the quest, then saved and started a new game, before completing the quest (Act II). *Fixed a multiplayer bug that prevented a character from completing the final quest in Act II (and advancing to Act III), when joining a game started by a character who had already defeated the final boss, but who had not yet visited Meshif for the reward. *Fixed the following 3 bugs that could occasionally crash the game: :*Killing Lord De Seis (Act IV). :*In Perspective mode Glide entering a Tomb in the Canyon of the Magi (Act II). :*A multiplayer party fighting in the Kurast Bazaar (Act III). *Fixed a bug that caused a quest item being held in the cursor to disappear when pressing the Horadric Cube's transmute button. Summary Category:Diablo II Patches